


Interludes

by kaynibbler16



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: A series of smutty Diana/Matthew one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

The clock on the wall struck one in the morning as Diana lie in bed with her eyes closed. She had come home from the pub hours ago after getting drinks with Sean, but sleep eluded her. Her mind reeled after her confrontation with Professor Clairmont earlier that day.

She felt a twitch between her thighs at the mere thought of him.

The way he’d swaggered into the café as if he owned it should have irritated her, but all she could think about was how seductive he looked perched on the table. It made her wonder if he was always so confident.

Would he have been as smug if she’d had him beneath her as she clenched around him?

She groaned and rubbed her thighs together. This wasn’t helping her sleep at all.

He was only after the book, she reminded herself.

_“Was that all?”_ a voice whispered in the back of her mind.

With a sigh, Diana realized that there may be only one way to settle her nerves.

She really shouldn’t be doing it while thinking about him, but it’s not like anyone was going to find out. It could be her secret.

The first brush of her fingers against the skin of her belly made Diana shiver. Biting her lip, she imagined Matthew Clairmont sitting on the bed next to her, his hand moving down towards the apex of her thighs as his sharp eyes would watch for her every expression. His cool fingers would brush through the curls there and her hand mirrored his as she imagined his smooth voice asking her why she had waited so long to satisfy her needs.

His fingers would trace her opening, just teasing her entrance as he commented on how wet she was. His thumb would part her folds just above her clit, but not touch the little bundle of nerves.

_Tell me, Diana, how much did you want me in that café today?_

She whimpered as she imagined his thumb finally brushing against her, making her hips jump.

_Were you this wet while we were talking?_

A finger slipped inside her and Diana clenched around a digit smaller than she’d have liked.

_I bet you were thinking about how much you’d have liked for me to fuck you right then and there._

“I-I wasn’t—” Another finger dipped inside her, moving in tandem with its twin.

_Oh, but I think you were. You wanted me to take you against the wall, make you scream as I pounded into you._

“N-no—” A finger rubbed at the spot on her front wall, making her writhe.

_You couldn’t even stop thinking about me when you were talking to Sean tonight, wondering how I would feel inside you._

Diana felt her womb coiling tighter as Matthew’s voice whispered in her ear.

_What if I had showed up while Sean was in the restroom? Would you have let me take you outside in some alleyway as poor Sean wondered where you’d have gotten off to?_

She was so close now, hips aching with exertion as she thrust against her fingers.

_What if he had come outside, maybe been right around the corner as you tried not to make a sound, the thought of being caught simply making you wetter around me_

A whimper escaped her as the first flutters of her climax hit.

_Who are you thinking of, Diana? Whose name would you have screamed?_

Diana gasped and her hips leapt off the bed as she came with a cry.

“Matthew!”


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting alone at his desk with only the light of the moon illuminating his room, Matthew stared at the red liquid swirling inside his wine glass, his mind stuck on only one thought: Diana Bishop.

She wasn’t what he had expected of the witch. Her magic appeared undisciplined, which was in contradiction to the woman herself. She held herself together so tightly he thought that she might snap at any moment.

He wondered what she would look like when she let her hair down. His lip twitched at the thought of her ever letting go of her control long enough to enjoy herself.

He wondered what her hair would look like spread out on his sheets as he thrust into her, making her cry out his name during her release.

His cock throbbed at the thought.

The Covenant forbid species mixing, but he was as much a man as he was a vampire and Diana Bishop made him hard just thinking about her. The way she had glared at him in the café that day made him grin. She had refused to be cowed, even by a vampire.

Her stubbornness only attracted him more.

He took a generous swig of his wine as his other hand reached down and unzipped his trousers. He palmed himself through his pants, thoughts of a certain blonde witch making him groan as he remembered her scent.

Frankincense. Chamomile. Lady’s mantle.

_Honey_.

A growl rumbled in the back of his throat as he pulled himself free, his fingers wrapping around his hardened length.

He imagined running his hands through her hair as he pulled it free of its braid before he pulled her into a demanding kiss. Would she like it hard or gentle? He would prefer to take his time, draw out his seduction, have her begging for him before letting her fall over the edge.

What would her hand feel like wrapped around him?

His fingers twisted upwards, eliciting a hiss from him at the thought. He imagined her warm fingers taking him in hand and following his movements, learning what he liked most.

A low groan escaped him as he imagined her sitting on his thigh as her hand tightened around him, moving up and down his length so slowly it was almost torture.

_Is this how you like it, Matthew?_

“Yes,” he growled.

_How long has it been since you’ve been with a woman?_

“Too long.” He thrust into his hand, picturing her teasing his tip with her thumb. Air rattled in his lungs as he sucked in a breath.

_You want me._

“I do.” A sinuous twist of his wrist had him cursing in Occitan.

_You want me in your bed, on your desk, and even in the Bodleian. Imagine how it would feel to be inside me, to feel my warmth all around you, squeezing tight as you came._

“Fuck!”

_Imagine how my blood would taste._

His hand froze its movement for a fraction of a second. “No, I can’t—”

_Oh, but you want it, don’t you? You could hear my blood singing through my veins in the library, every pulse making your thirst grow stronger._

“Stop.” He was so close, his hand jerking almost painfully as he pushed himself higher.

_Imagine sinking your teeth into my vein as you took me on my favorite research table._

With one last thrust, Matthew came with a muffled shout. For a few moments, the only sound in the room was his ragged breathing.

He cursed under his breath as a painful truth became clear to Matthew: he craved Diana Bishop.

The only problem was that he didn’t know which he craved more, Diana’s blood or Diana herself.

“Fuck.”


	3. Chapter 3

The taste of Diana’s skin lingered on Matthew’s tongue long after he left her standing outside New College. He shouldn’t have done it, but the urge to leave his scent on her pulse point had been too strong to resist.

He had marked her.

Now, every vampire within ten feet of Diana would know who was watching over her. It was only to protect her, he told himself, but deep down he couldn’t deny the masculine pride that he had claimed her as his own.

Only, he couldn’t claim her. She wasn’t for him. She was a witch and he was a vampire. It was forbidden.

Matthew shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over his desk chair, Diana’s scent permeating the fabric and enticing him to return to the enigmatic historian.

The memory of her sitting in his chair as adrenaline pulsed through her veins made him shudder with need. Even though he’d spent the weekend hunting up in Scotland, Matthew’s desire for her blood was almost overpowering.

But not nearly as overpowering as his need for her to be in his arms as he took her against his desk.

He sucked in a breath. It took all his willpower to turn away from his desk as he imagined her draped over the wooden surface as he pounded into her from behind. The thought her digging her nails into the slick wood surface as she came made him rest his forehead against the door frame of his bathroom. He drew in a ragged breath and waited for the image to leave his mind long enough for him to remove the rest of his clothing.

Matthew stepped under the cold spray in his shower, hoping the chill of the water would pull his thoughts away from the woman who tempted him like no other creature he’d met before in his long life. Vampires weren’t as affected by the cold as warmbloods, but it was better than a hot shower.

Hot showers made him think about Diana’s warm skin under his lips as he pressed a tender kiss to her wrist. It made him want to kiss the warm flesh hidden from view of everyone but the most intimate of lovers.

He groaned as he rested his palms against the wall, the cold water sluicing down his back doing nothing to alleviate the need growing in his groin. This wasn’t helping.

With a sigh of regret, Matthew knew that he would be unable to focus on anything else except Diana if he didn’t give into his urges. With a flick of his wrist, he turned the faucet to hot and wrapped his other hand around himself.

Being a millennia old vampire had provided Matthew with ample opportunity to explore his sexuality and dabble in sexual experiences that would make even the most open minded of creatures blush. He’d been with many women, and even a handful of men, over the centuries and was no stranger to pleasing his partners.

But even then, he wondered what made Diana Bishop scream in ecstasy. Would she prefer hard and fast or slow and sensuous?

The thought of fucking her against the bathroom wall made him growl in the back of his throat. He stroked himself as he imagined her begging him for more, her nails digging into his back as she cried out her release. A low chuckle escaped him at the idea of his neighbors hearing her and avoiding eye contact the next day.

The warmbloods knowing that Diana was his made him sigh in satisfaction. His grip tightened as he sped up, his thumb swiping over the tip with each pass.

Once he made her come he wouldn’t give her much time to recover before he dropped to his knees on the tiled floor for a taste of her. The mere fantasy of tasting himself inside her as he cleaned the remnants of their activities from her body made him curse and his hips thrust erratically, his rhythm lost as he neared his climax.

The image of Diana leaning against the shower wall, her blonde hair sticking wetly to her face as she watched him with delirious pleasure as his tongue slid inside her made him cry out as he came.

Matthew rested his forehead against his arm as his sucked in a deep breath, exhaling slowly with a low groan.

The water had long since gone cold by the time Matthew exited the shower. He quickly toweled off and walked back to his desk to check his phone.

His jacket lay where he’d left it and, much like his actions in the shower, he was powerless to stop himself from lifting the article of clothing to his nose and breathing in the scent of Diana.

His cock throbbed in response.

In that moment, Matthew realized that no amount of showers would wash away his need for the witch who had enchanted him body and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! Seriously, I really do appreciate your feedback. It helps me get a better idea of what to write next. Or just to say hi! I love hearing from you guys! So please, please, please leave some feedback! Hope you enjoyed this little ficlet. There will be more to come, I promise! ;D Have a lovely evening!


End file.
